


The Golden Cat Revisited

by LManorSecret



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dishonored: The Knife of Dunwall, Dunwall, Dunwall (Dishonored), Dunwall Tower, Empress - Freeform, F/M, Gangs, Golden Cat, Hatter - Freeform, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret
Summary: Set after the event of Dishonored 2. Emily Kaldwin revisits the Golden Cat to face an old bad childhood memory.
Relationships: Emily Kaldwin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Golden Cat Revisited

Emily Kaldwin, Empress of the Isles was once a prisoner kept hidden in a brothel known as the Golden Cat. In the years since she has proven herself as a strong leader and a born fighter surviving a coup against her. But in all that time she has never returned to the Golden Cat. As an Empress she should never be seen in such a place, but she felt it was time. Time to face a bad memory and prove to herself that there was nowhere in her kingdom she could not step. 

She found herself standing outside in the courtyard. She could already see that in the years since the Pendleton twins disappearance the place has gone down in quality. As a child it was a place for aristocrats but now she could see drunk guards and members of the Hatter's gang all entering and the girls standing around that once wore the finest clothing to please the eyes now dressed in torn clothes and dirt covering their bodies. Emily took a deep breath and walked inside.

Emily was greeted by the sight of a member of the Hatter's gang taking a piss on a potted plant. As Empress she had taken many steps to get rid of the gangs but the Hatter's where like cockroaches and always managed to find a way to stay around. Emily looked around and the Golden Cat has not changed much from when she was a child, it just looked like a run down rendition of what she knew.

"Hey! You look like the bloody Empress"

Emily looked over to see the Hatter gang member had finished taking a piss. He was still holding his dick in his left hand. He grinned at Emily, revealing that he was missing a tooth at the front.

"And you look like a Hatter. But that can't be true now. So I can't be the Empress"

The Hatter walked over to Emily and forced his lips against hers. His tongue pushing through. She was taken aback slightly. She felt like slitting the man's throat. She knew she had the skill to kill everyone in the building and hardly break a sweat. The Hatter was pulled away by a city guardsman.

"I am sorry Empress. But you shouldn't be here. And this man should never have touched you. The places he has been, you simply don't want to know"

Emily's face could not hide how annoyed that statement made her. She has had people protect her her whole life. Her father was the Royal Protector. But she had her own skills and could easily protect herself. Now she just had a point to prove. Emily took out some coins and gave it to the guard.

"Go have fun. And don't get in the way of mine" Emily smiled. "Hatter, what is your name?"

"Eddie. That's what my friends call me anyway"

Emily grabbed Eddie's collar and pulled him in for a kiss. She allowed his tongue free entry as she sent her own to explore his mouth. She could taste the booze he must have been drinking.

It didn't long for them to find a room. The bed looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years but has had plenty of action. Eddie ripped Emily's clothes off and she torn him free of his own. Emily found herself being thrown onto the bed. The old spring, loud and rusty. Eddie's penis was already hard, Emily was rather disappointed by the sight of it. Eddie didn't care whatever Emily was thinking, he climbed on top of her, pressing his lips against hers. Emily opened legs, using one of her hands to guide his dick into the correct whole. Eddie started to thrust. Emily couldn't help but let out a yelp. This was not how this trip was meant to go, but with each thrust Emily grew more wet and more happy out the outcome of the day. Emily felt a hand close in around her neck. Eddie used his other hand to get a good feel of Emily's perky breasts. This was not Emily's first lover but none of the others felt this good inside of her. None of the others made her feel this much pleasure. Eddie kept ploughing away. Both of them building up a sweat. With a mighty groan Eddie planted his seed in Emily's field.

"Well who would have thought the Empress would fuck a guy like me?"

Emily held onto Eddie to ensure that he couldn't pull out. She didn't want to waste a drop.

"I doubt the boss would believe this story," Eddie said. "Maybe if I dragged you back to the factor... naked, with your hands tied up he might believe it"

"If you drag me like a common whore he will think I am a common whore. Tie me up all you like but do it for you and not them"

"So you like it rough?"

Emily opened her mouth to reply but Eddie slapped her face before she had the chance. No one had slapped her like that. And if anyone tried they would have a very short life span. But she liked it. Emily gave a look and received a second slap. Eddie flipped Emily over. He was ready for round two. He thrust into Emily once more. She let out a scream of pain as her arse was being stretched open. This only encourages Eddie to go faster. It hurt, but with each thrust the pleasure grew.

"You know, with you I bet I could be running the Hatters" Eddie panted.

"With me... you could... h-have... so much... MORE!" Emily cried out in between her moans.

Eddie kept going, his load building up until it eventually explodes out like a bullet in a gun. Emily moaned as she felt every drop being fired into her. She was exhausted, drenched in sweat but she had never felt better in her life. She rolled over to allow herself to look at the ceiling as she caught her breath. Her gentlemen lover started to kiss her breasts. The man's appetite could not be filled it seemed.

"This visit has inspired me" Emily groaned. "I am going to buy the Golden Cat"

"Return it to its old ways? A fun house for the rich?"

"No. Run it off taxes and make it fun for all"

"It will be a rather big scandal"

"True. Maybe you could buy it for me. Be my figure head. I take a cut of the money and visit when I can"

"Visit. Is that all?"

"I think it only fair that the Empress shows her people how much she respects their loyalty by being a free ride"

"The heir to the Empire, will have a father who could be anyone in the Empire"

Eddie just laughed as he carried on kissing his Empress' body. Emily just laid there enjoying the time she had left, she knew soon she would need to return to Dunwall Tower. She had sneaked in and out many times before but Corvo had spy's everywhere and since the coup they have only increased and she did not want this getting back to him. But all that was a concern for later. For now Emily would catch her breath, maybe see who else was visiting the Golden Cat to have fun with.


End file.
